ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slow Burn
"The Slow Burn" is the sixth episode to Ben 10: The End is Nigh. The Episode Opening: You know the dirll by now We see Ben on an X-Ray machine. Doctor 1 We just need to run some tests now Ben, nothing to worry about We see the flash of the X-Ray machine. It's green and bright, and covers the whole screen. The screen fades away to white with the flash. We see Ben on his ICU bed. Gwen walks in to comfort him Ben How was it like? Living without me? Gwen Well, I ended up working for the Plumbers, and Kevin- Just as Gwen is about to finish, a doctor barges in panting. Doctor We got the results Ben Well? The Doctor first escorts Gwen out of the room Music starts playing Doctor Ben, I want you to know this before I tell you, this isn't your fault. It's no-one's fault. It's just something that happened. Ben Tell me what happened Doctor Well, it appears that after the omnitrix imploded, the radiation was too strong. Ben (concerned) Wha-what do you mean? Doctor Well, it appears that you have stage four cancer. Ben's eyes dillude. He goes silent. Something inside him cracks. He closes his eyes Cut to black The music stops out of no where We hear Ben's heavy breathing, with some noises in the background that sound like muffled sentences. Ben opens his eyes. The music starts again (around 3:00 in the video). As the music gets more intense, we see that the doctor has his hands on Ben. He's talking but we can't hear. Ben's not reacting to it at all. Ben starts laughing (but we can't hear him) as the music comes to a close. Cut to black. We hear rain as themusic comes back (play both at the same time). We see Ben in his bed. We are seeing his face. The camera starts to zoom up. We are looking at him from a perspective as if we were God. He has a blank face. He looks like a man who has lost everything, and has nothing to look forward to. We see him blink. He starts to have a slight smile, on the left side of his face. We are now seeing from Ben's point of view. He lifts his arms up, and sees that he only has one hand. He opens and closes it. We are now back to seeing down on Ben. He raises his hand up and sticks the middle finger as though he is pointing it to God. The music finally ends. Cut to black. We still hear the rain for a few more seconds. We see a woman walking, but we only see her legs. She opens a door, and as it opens, the camera zooms up to see that the woman is Gwen. Gwen So, what did they tell you Ben Everything's fine. It's just some effects from the radiation Gwen Radiation? Ben Well, you didn't expect nothing to happen when the Omnitirx blew up did you? Gwen smiles at Ben. Ben smiles back. Dwight Twilley's Looking for the magic plays. Fade to black. Music plays till the end. Category:Episodes